Purse related theft, either of items inside the purse or theft of the purse itself, is unfortunately a common occurrence in society that could occur anywhere, for example, shopping malls, grocery stores, restaurants, public transportation systems or even in the streets. The present invention features a purse theft deterrent system for preventing undesired removal of items located in a purse as well as removal of the purse itself from a location.